1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for bending sheet material, and preferably but not exclusively to a portable bender for metal roof flashing.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices for bending sheet material, including various flashing brakes and benders, are known in the art, for example as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 143,558; 155,060; 3,161,223; 3,248,921; 3,817,075; 3,877,279; 6,925,846; 8,028,560; and 8,191,394. Such devices normally require that the sheet material be clamped into the device before it can be bent, or do not form a precise and reproducible bend angle in a simple way. U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,560 describes a brake attachment for a pair of locking pliers, whereas the other flashing brakes described in the patents listed above are larger and more complicated, such that although they could be taken to a job site they would be too heavy and/or unwieldy to use while on the roof.
Step flashing is commonly sold pre-cut, with common sizes being 5″×7″ and 8″ by 7″. The flashing tiles are typically bent prior to installation to approximately 90°, to provide a pair of 2½ inch or 4 inch legs. Alternatively, some manufacturers sell step flashing tiles that are pre-bent to approximately 90°, but the cost is typically substantially more than for unbent step flashing tiles. U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,394 describes a machine for imparting an approximately 90° bend to step flashing tiles, but this machine is a relatively large bench-mounted device that would not be practical to use at the point of installation of the tiles (i.e., by a roofer while on the roof of a building).